The Plastic Surgery Chimera: Addison Byrd
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Addie had had a rough life, and now had found herself free in a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

She found herself standing in front of a man of authority.

Her heart plummeted to her stomach.

She didn't like men that had power over anyone.

Her 'adoptive' father had authority and abused it.

She had been the result of his abuse of power.

"Why did you fall from the sky?" The man before her asked her.

She couldn't answer with, "Because I'm an awful 'Byrd.'"

"I don't know." She went with the truth; her 'father' had always told her that she was an awful liar anyway.

"What is your name?" The man before her asked with the authority that he so clearly possessed.

"A-Addison B-Byrd." She stuttered out.

"How old are you, Miss Byrd." He asked her, formally.

"Tw-twelve almost thirteen. Please don't call me that. Call me Addie. My mom used to call me Addie." She answered, nervously.

"Addison, who are your parents?" He asked her.

She shuddered, hearing him call her what that man had called her, terrified her.

"I-I don't know, but my adoptive father's last name is Byrd." She answered, honestly.

"You don't like to hear him mentioned; did he ever hit you?" He asked Addison.

"No, sir." She answered; it was the truth.

"What did he do to hurt you?" He persisted.

She felt tears prick her eyes, and she stared down at her hands that were twisted around the fabric of her shirt.

She made a little yelp when her claws cut through her shirt, and made her stomach bleed.

The man raised his eyebrows at her reaction.

"Not really, sir." Her response became a stuttered mess.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you may wtch Miss Addison Byrd." He commanded.

Addie knew that he hadn't believed a word that she had said, so he commanded this 'Hawkeye' to look after her, and unravel her lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison found that it was nice to stay at First Lieutenet Hawkeye's apartment, and that she trusted the older woman.

Miss Hawkeye had a scar on her back, or so Addison had been told.

Hawkeye had also started to call Addison by her nickname, Addie.

Addie would tell Hawkeye a little bit more about herself each and every day.

She had also begun to call Hawkeye, Miss Riza.

Addison began to trust Hawkeye with some of her secrets, namely the abuse and kidnapping.

After a few weeks, she decided to show Hawkeye the most obvious effects from the experiments that Dr. Byrd had conducted on her.

"Miss Riza, can I show you something?" Addison asked.

She spun around, so that her back faced Hawkeye after she had saw the elder of the two nod.

Addie slid off her shirt, and covered her chest as she spread out her large, white wings.

Riza Hawkeye moved Addison's blond hair out of the way, so that she could look at the wings better.

"He gave you wings?" Hawkeye asked, incredulously.

"Yeah." She spun around, and held out one of her hands.

Hawkeye glanced down at the young girl's hands.

"What is it, Addie?" Riza Hawkeye asked her.

"I have claws." Addie told Hawkye while she slowly extended her claws out.

"He did all of this to you?" Riza asked in surprise.

"Yes, he did." Addison confessed to the older woman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" Hawkeye asked while she saluted.

Addison watched with poorly concealed fear in her eyes.

"At ease. What is the matter, Lieutenet?" He asked her.

"Mr. Byrd was a lot worse than we thought, sir." Hawkeye reported.

Addison waited for the command that Riza had told her would come.  
"Miss Byrd?" Roy Mustang asked, though it was clearly a command.

Addison silently slid her wings out of the holes that Hawkeye had cut in to the shirt.

She carefully extended her wings until they filled up most of the room.

"What the hell?" Mustang shouted just as someone kicked open the door to his office, startling everyone that was in the room.

Addie yelped in surprise.

"Colonel Ba-" The teenage boy cut himself off once he saw Addie.

Addie tucked her wings closer to her body, and spun around to face the 'shrimp' and the tall suit of armor that were standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" The armor asked quietly and politely.

"Uh, um..." Addie's face was colored a bright red.

Addison tucked her wings the rest of the way in.

"What was that?" The 'shrimp' asked her, referring to the large wings that she had just hidden inside her clothes.

"N-n-nothing!" Addison stuttered out.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Fullmetal!" Mustang barked out from his desk, making Addison jump at the sudden noise.

"What about Al?" The boy answered cheekily, motioning towards the suit of armor.

"Al knows better." Was Mustang's retort.

"Why you!" Fullmetal growled at his commanding officer.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually the bickering between commanding officer and subordinate ceased.

"Who is she?" The Fullmetal Alchemist questioned his superiors in a rude manner.

Addie waited for Roy Mustang to speak up for her.

"She is Addison Byrd." Mustang informed Fullmetal.

"Bird like the animal with wings that fly around?" The Fullmetal Alchemist asked.

"It's spelled with a y." Hawkeye told him bluntly before he could say more, and potentially hurt the young girl's feelings.

"Oh." Ed muttered in an apologetic type of tone.

"She likes to be called Addie." Hawkeye went on after Ed's short response.

"I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al." The suit of armor told Addie.

Addison nodded.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." The 'shrimp' said, cockily.

She nodded again; this time at Ed's introduction.

"Do you talk?" Ed asked in irritation.

"Brother!" Al cried out before Addie could nod her head again.

"What?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"I can talk." Addison announced quietly, getting Edward's attention.

"See?" Ed announced to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Addie found herself sitting in between a really short boy and a hollow suit of armor.

Al had explained it to her about his body, because of Equivalent Exchange. (He had seen her wings, after all.)

Addie ignored Ed; She didn't believe that he liked her, so she talked to Al instead.

Alphonse did not ask her how she had gotten her wings, or about anything related to that.

Al asked her about her goals in life.

She answered, to finally be free, and to see her parents again.

He then asked her about her parents.

"They loved me alot. I was often sick when I was a child, so they had to almost constantly take me to the doctor's." She answered to the best of her ability.

The questions came and went: her favorite flower, her favorite childhood memory, and her favorite color.

"What's your favorite animal, Addie?" Al asked her, kindly.

"A cat or a bird." She answered him.

"I love cats!" Al told her, excitedly.

"See my hands." Addie whispered, scooting closer to Alphonse.

Al took her hands, and Addie carefully ejected her claws.

"Are they a cat's?" Al asked in his awe.

"Yep." Addie answered, almost proudly, becoming more confident with Al's positive attention on her.

"Sounds like some sick experiment to me." Ed pointed out, making Addie jump in surprise.

"I know. I often feel like eating myself or other birds, but I know if I do that I will get sick." Addie groaned while she thought back on the experiments.

"The experiments were really awful." Addie's voice dropped down several octaves.

They dropped the conversation shortly after that,


	6. Chapter 6

Addie fell asleep as soon as they arrived at their hotel.

Addison had curled up in to a ball on the bed with her wings spread out a little as well as curved with her body.

Ed had left to get started on his mission, and Al had stayed behind to watch out for Addie.

* * *

"Al?" Addie mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her tired, blue eyes.

"Yes?" Al asked, softly.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you two?" Addie mumbled in her half asleep state.

She hissed in pain when she accidentally scratched near her eyes with her claws.

"Please don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Alphonse fretted over Addison like an overprotective mother hen.

"I'm fine." Addie attempted to reassure him.

"But you're bleeding!" Alphonse exclaimed as he worried over her.

"I've had worse." Addie muttered as she continued to try to relieve Al's worry.

"That's not a good thing!" Al yelped.

Addie sighed, and pulled herself off of the bed.

She reached out, and hugged Al.

He gasped, and hugged her back.

She smiled in to the cold embrace.

It had been a method of reassurance to the slightly older boy, so that he wouldn't worry so much about her.

She had forgotten that Al did not have a body; the hug was a painful reminder that she was holding a cold, hollow suit of armor that Alphonse's soul was trapped in for the moment.

Addison tried to enjoy the hug despite how cold it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after Al and Addie had shared a hug, Ed arrived to interrupt the cute moment.

"The Colonel Bastard sent me on another dumb mission!" Ed grumbled, and missed the two people hurriedly pulling away from eachother.

"Brother!" Al whined.

"It was a waste of time!" Ed exclaimed; it had probably been a really easy mission for him that he felt was pointless.

"Are we going back soon?" Addison stuttered out; Ed's power and his anger scared her,

"Yes." Edward Elric sighed in frustration.

"While you write your report, Brother, Addie and I will go for a walk." Al told his older brother.

Ed was sucked in to his work at the moment, and didn't even question it.

"Thank you, Al." Addie muttered.

"It was no problem; I just wanted to help you out." Alphonse answered her.

"No one else ever had, so thank you." Addison mused, thinking back on her old life.

"What happened?" Al asked quietly.

"Nobody payed enough attention to me to see how I was or who I was." Addie sighed; she felt weak as she never could get away from Dr. Byrd.

"I'm sorry." Al muttered.

"It was not your fault." Addison loved how kind hearted Al was, and how he would never try to use authority to hurt her; she trusted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Addie leaned closer to the man beside her in silent thanks for him getting her out of an anxiety producing situation for her.

She smiled at him, feeling safer with a kind man looking out for her, noticing those painful moments and rescuing her from them.

Alphonse also never stood tall as if to take a commanding role with her; he only grew calmer and more open to saving her based off of his own silent observations.

Addison had never known of a man or boy for that matter that had made her feel so safe or had looked out for her like this.

Her 'adoptive' had only abused her and controlled her with no concern over when it became too much or what effect it would have on her.

He'd only asserted his authority upon her and looked forward to experimenting and changing her to fit in with his sick desires.

She didn't feel safe in her own body often enough due to such experiments as she hated that dangerous desire within her to hunt and kill herself; two opposing creatures battled for dominance within her otherwise human body.

It left her confused and conflicted and fighting against herself quite a bit.

Addison wondered how Alphonse was able to deal with her conflicting emotions of that sort and how he was able to fight for her and look out for her.

She wondered how he was able to be more of a man to her than anyone had been before to her and whether she could always stay by his side.

Addie couldn't help how happy and safe and just content that she felt around the slightly older male as she stayed closer to his side.


End file.
